Inside Rainbow Dash
by JapanIsBestCountry
Summary: A pesky parasprite ends up inside Rainbow Dash's body!


It was one day at P-Mart. Rainbow Dash was busy doing her grocery shopping, when she noticed something in her shopping cart. A parasprite had landed on the milk jug she was going to buy! "Shoo, sprite!" Rainbow yelled as she swatted at it. She accidentally slapped the milk jug and it spilled all over the rest of her groceries, ruining them. Rainbow Dash sighed and began to look for her money to pay for all the ruined snacks and drinks. However, as she was searching her purse, that parasprite flew right up to her face! "Shoo, you little grocery ruiner!" Rainbow Dash scolded as she swatted at the thing. Suddenly, she felt herself choking. She swallowed whatever she had coked on, and felt normal again. The parasprite was gone now. "He must have flown away after realizing how cool I was," Rainbow Dash remarked.

But that was not the case. The parasprite had accidentally been swallowed by Rainbow Dash, and was now tumbling down a tube to her stomach. The parasprite fell into her stomach, and climbed onto a piece of a cookie to avoid drowning in the stomach acid. The parasprite looked around for a way to escape. His wings were too wet with stomach acid to fly back up. Then, he got an idea! Maybe if he bit the inside wall of Rainbow's stomach, she'd throw him up! It was worth a shot, so he tried it.

"YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWCH!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as the parasprite spank its teeth into the wall of Rainbow Dash's stomach. Everypony was now looking at her. "Um, are you all right?" Lyra Heartstrings asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine!" Rainbow Dash replied. But deep down, she knew she wasn't fine. That pain in her stomach made her think that she might have eaten something rotten or bad earlier. She ran to the Hayburger shop next door and ordered a bucket of soda.

She slurped down the soda and hoped to feel better soon after. The fizzy, bubbly drink turned Rainbow Dash's stomach into a gas chamber, nearly suffocating the poor parasprite. However, the parasprite was forced upward by the gas, and out of Rainbow Dash's stomach. The room that the parasprite was forced up into was completely dark. The little parasprite decided to have a look around, and took out a book of matches. He struck one, and the light revealed Rainbow Dash's heart.

The parasprite began getting a bit clumsy, and accidentally set Rainbow Dash's heart on fire! Rainbow jumped as she felt adrenaline flowing, and smoke poured out of her ears and nose! "SWEET CELESTIA, I'VE GOT HEARTBURN!" Rainbow Dash screamed. She ran to a fountain and jumped into it, consuming almost 2 gallons of water at once. That did the trick, and put out the fire. The parasprite was forced further upward by the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the parasprite was at Rainbow Dash's brain. He took a close look at the mushy organ, and (being a parasprite and all) mistook it for a juicy, tasty skinless watermelon! The parasprite bit Rainbow Dash's brain, and Rainbow Dash screamed in pain. "YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUCH!" she screamed. Everypony looked at her again. This time, Twilight Sparkle was nearby, and trotted up to Rainbow Dash. "May I help...?" she asked. The parasprite bit Rainbow Dash's brain again, and another howl of pain came. By the second bite, the parasprite was starting to realize that Rainbow Dash's brain was not a fruit. It just didn't taste good at all! Then, the parasprite noticed two cords running from Rainbow Dash's brain. The parasprite followed them to find that they connected to a pair of white balls in the wall. They were Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"What's with all the chaos?" Twilight asked. "I don't know. I've just suddenly been feeling extremely weird all of a sudden, as if there's a pest inside my body!" Rainbow Dash replied. Then, suddenly, Twilight noticed something. She could see the parasprite through Rainbow's eye! "Hey, Rainbow! I see a parasprite through your eyeball!" Twilight exclaimed. Both ponies were surprised and shocked. "Aw, that little rat! That must be the parasprite that made me ruin my groceries! Why, I'd..." Rainbow Dash angrily said. Twilight tried sticking her horn up Rainbow Dash's mouth so she could use magic on stuff inside her. She attempted to locate the parasprite and pull it out using her magic, but all she pulled out was a chewed up cookie. "Hey, that was my dessert from lunch!" Rainbow Dash scolded. Twilight tried it again, and this time it actually worked. The parasprite flew off and out of sight. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh. "Glad that's over with," she said.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie bounced up to them. "I sense that a parasprite just flew in my ear!" she said, happily as usual.

"Here we go again..." Rainbow Dash said.


End file.
